


Aeterna【上】

by momukl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Experiment, Other, Suicide, buried, burn at the stake, coeurl - Freeform, shot himself
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momukl/pseuds/momukl
Summary: 屯文，原文在LofterR18G，自杀描写注意





	

**Author's Note:**

> 本来就一篇的，结果因为内容分裂和爆字数严重最后要分成三篇发出来了（  
> OOC肯定还是有的毕竟瞎写  
> 没什么文风所以基本是对话  
> 而且还很语死早（  
> 这篇其实有试水心态……先发一个不怎么丧病的看看毕竟这篇是抱着粮食向R18G的心态写的……再决定很丧病的那篇要不要继续写……发出来感觉自己会被打死（  
> 本文又名路西斯异闻录（不是
> 
> 【警告】【R18G】【猎奇向】  
> 【只管自己写的爽发了就跑】  
> 【大量自设捏造出没】  
> 【注意：血腥场景，猛兽，埋葬，火刑，饮弹，人体实验关押等描写】  
> 【不喜请关，勿扰，谢谢】  
> 【现在走还来得及】

Taelpar，位于圆盘的西南部，是Lucis大陆南部的一个交叉路口，临近海洋和港口，来来往往的人太多这里也开了不少小店，因为接连下了好几天的雨路上都没有什么人  
餐厅的广播里，年轻的播报员说着雨天人们所需注意的事，饭店里也基本都是避雨聊天的人，外面的陆行鸟棚子挤满了猎人和商人们的陆行鸟，零零散散的各式雨伞也摆在桌腿边  
赏金猎人们在这里聚集着，说一些各自碰到过的有意思，无聊，甚至诡异的委托。也有一些其它路过的旅客喜欢参与讨论，打发这场漫长而不知尽头的雨  
这家餐馆似乎在这里开了好几十年，老店主年事已高，现在主要是他的孙子，一个年轻的店小伙在店里忙活，为客人们做菜和提供酒水  
不过他很喜欢这个工作，虽然有时候老因为菜做得不好被爷爷骂，但是总会碰到各式各样的人，听到各种各样的故事，足以打发每天都是给客人做菜提供委托消息的无聊的时光

“前段时间我碰到个诡异的事”  
一个年轻的猎人喝的似乎有些尽兴，脸色微红却喋喋不休的说着  
“我之前在Leide地区卖一些枪支，有天来了个人，买了一支枪付完钱说要出去试一下，我当时在理货也没注意，以为他就随便打个树桩，结果枪响以后我出去一看，那人竟然躺在地上了”  
年轻的猎人用夸张而忽大忽小的语气说着，还有些含糊，看来他真的喝了太多的酒  
“我吓得想赶忙跑到那人身边去看看情况，结果还没跑到呢，那个人竟然把手伸进嘴里拿出一颗子弹，说了句'真是奇怪的新武器啊'就站起来拍拍灰，这么走了！”  
“啊？嘴里？骗谁啊，你喝多了吧？”  
旁边的商人和其他猎人们都哈哈的笑着  
“我没喝多！就知道你们不会信！那个人那天来的时候我——唔！”  
年轻的猎人的话才说了一半，支撑着他身体的手臂因为没有放稳导致整个人的头猛的撞在桌子上，伴随着强烈的碰撞声连邻桌人都看了过来，可他竟然就这么睡着了  
“客人？客人？”  
店小伙喊了两声，没反应，只好作罢

“真是的，喝多了还在这逞强，还说这种无聊的假故事，店小哥你也是不容易”  
旁边人还在哈哈大笑的碰着杯，一个已经退休的50多岁的老猎人却只是轻笑了下  
“Lucis可是一片广博的大陆啊，每天都会发生很多事，只是我们不知道而已”  
这个老猎人据说早年也是人尽皆知的人物，虽然现在总说自己老了只能代发些委托，但是在这些年轻猎人心中也很有威望。听到他说话后，周围的年轻猎人们都安静了下来，只能听到醉酒者的呼噜声  
“在我大概二十出头的时候，曾经在湿地附近接到过一个委托”  
听到湿地时，旁边早就觉得无聊的一个年轻的女生物学家反而直起了身子  
“不是抓青蛙”老猎人看到她的反应马上补了一句，后者露出无奈的表情继续吃东西  
“不过也是些生物学家给的委托，说是有个沼泽，因为下雨滑坡泥石流还是什么的突然被填了，让我们去找找有没有什么困在其中的还存活的动物”  
“沼泽被填了？”生物学家惊讶道  
“那个沼泽不大，倒不如说是小池塘一般的大小，不过最深处也还是有个大概3米左右的深度（'里面和附近一定有很多青蛙'，生物学家小声的说着）好吧，可能他们也是担心那些青蛙才委托我们去找的吧——虽然我们最后并没有找到什么青蛙”

“不过我们到的时候，与其说看到一个泥石流后被填平的池塘，倒不如说看到一个不小的动物尸体堆，不少动物看起来都是奄奄一息的样子，还基本是被大石头和树木冲撞，划伤和掉落致死的”  
“石头和树木？泥石流不是应该是小体积的山体沙石土之类的么，那一片也没太多巨大的石头和树木啊”  
“沙石土非常少，所以那个地方的形成看起来很奇怪，虽然那段时间也是雨季但是那片并没有听说过这种事的先例，整片地区只有小池塘那一块出现了滑坡，其他地方竟然都没有受到影响，而且很多动物的尸体……看起来生前肌肉都还是紧绷的，那些动物……估计全都是还没反映过来的状态下，就被大量的岩石和树木的重力冲撞落入池塘，然后就这么活埋进了池塘里吧……”  
老猎人似乎是又想起那个场景了，想叫店小伙帮自己倒杯酒，旁边的年轻猎人赶忙将自己的酒倒进老猎人的杯中  
他抿了一口继续说道“有一些虽然不是被活埋进去，但也因为被坚硬的岩石划破身体大动脉导致大量出血而死，也有直接被树木岩石砸中头部当场死亡的，又因为是池塘所以池里都是血红色，大雨冲刷也让本身被填满的池塘溢出不少，当时那一片都是血水”  
“好惨……”生物学家都面露不忍  
“不过，这个不是重点，重点是我们从池塘里抬出来一个二角兽之后…看到一个伽楼罗和树木枝干下压着一个手臂——”  
“手臂？有人也被埋进去了？！”店小伙惊讶的打断了老猎人的话  
“当时我们也吓呆了，想赶快把人救出来确认情况，但是那只手本来是下垂的，突然凭空拿着一把匕首，而且我们还听到了一个声音”  
“'真无聊啊'那个声音说”老猎人用一种有些轻浮找趣的语气说着，似乎是想要模仿出当时听到的语气“而且话音刚落，那个尸体堆就像里面被抽空了什么似的有些垮塌”  
“随后我们把所有的动物尸体，石块，树木枝干都搬出了小池塘，还是没有见到人的影子，连尸体也没有”

“那个地方从没出过事，下雨也不可能，之后我们爬到上面去观察那些破损的岩石和树木发现都有人为的痕迹，甚至是…”  
老猎人压低了声音，周围的人也凑近  
“像是王室的魔法的啊……雷魔法啊，火魔法之类的，因为有些岩石和树木都有烧焦和凭空折断的痕迹”  
“这种话可不能随便乱说啊…”有个听了很久没出声的商人说道  
“又没在王都里说，怕什么”一个年轻猎人回应着  
“而且手中能凭空出现武器的，整个Eos不就Lucis王族能做到么”别的年轻猎人也附和着  
“Lucis王族没事用魔法炸岩石和树木活埋动物？能用魔法也不是这么个用法吧”  
“那些王族我看也没几个好东西，还是神凪一族好，将我们人和六神相连，获得庇佑，还有誓约什么什么的，他们才是真的在为整个Eos着想”  
说到这，其他有着信仰的人也都点头赞同，又说起神凪一族的种种谦和有礼，为人祈祷的事情

“说到六神信仰，你们知道么，其实也有人信仰火神的，还是一个村子”一个商人说道 “信仰火神的村子？可火神不是背叛了其他五神么？”店小伙想起神话书的内容 “这个也是我几年前去进货的时候听一些猎人们说的，虽说这些猎人也说是他们叔伯辈的人年轻时的经历，都是好几十年前的事了，也是他们当时接的一个委托” “虽然那个村子因为拒绝信仰其他五神导致外界将他们孤立，他们也索性对外封闭，不过需要祭祀时才会找一些猎人帮忙，用当地特有的物品作为酬劳” “祭祀?” “具体流程好象挺复杂的那些猎人们也没搞懂，不过一直有在用火烧东西就是了” “而且那个村子的人警惕性很高的，如果不是被他们村子的人带入而是突然闯入的话，可能会被他们当作敌人处死”  
周围的人都露出有些恐惧和惊讶的表情，觉得无法理喻 “我当时听了也觉得很可怕，其实也还是可以理解，这个村子据当地人自己说他们先祖在神话时代就是信仰火神，但是几百年前被当时的统治者作为异端遭到军队的大量屠杀只有少部分人幸存，他们逃到那里定居才成了一个这样的小村子的” “那也挺惨的啊…”   
“不过我要说的不是这个村子，是一个不会老，受伤后也会马上痊愈的人” “不会老的人？是那个村子里的？” “不是，那些猎人也不清楚，据村民们说，这个人三十年前就来到村子里了，住了十年，但又出去了二十年，回来后竟然还是当年的样子”  
“不是说这个村子的人很排外么，怎么还让一个外地人住了十年啊”店小伙闻道  
“据说他是带着很多神话传说的书籍来到这个村子的，而且基本上关于火神的，还有些连当地村民都不知道，所以作为交换，希望村民们能为他提供关于火神的神话传说和所在”  
“火神的传说和所在？历史学家么？”生物学家也来了兴趣  
“这个具体就没人知道了，总之村民们就半信半疑的让他留下了，他好像以前当过医生也可以治疗村民，就一直在村子里收集关于火神和其他五神的故事传说，就这么住了十年。他大概是收集到了自己想要的东西于是离开了村子，二十年后他突然回来，可能是没有找到自己所想找到的东西就又回来收集传说了吧”  
“但这一次他一进村子，被他三十年前第一次来的时候治疗的孕妇一眼认出，那个孕妇已经快老了，孩子都快30岁有家室了，但是那个人却和他当年第一次来时候的样子一模一样，还是一个40岁左右的中年人的样子，皮肤和面容完全没有任何变化……”  
“你们要知道当年和他年龄看着差不多的村民可都已经是70多岁的老人了啊，有些还都已经过世了，可他竟然没有任何变化，村民们本来就对他半信半疑，据说那十年间就对他完全没有变化的外表感到奇怪的，现在更是警惕了起来”  
“那个时候这些猎人们也在，因为正好碰到要祭祀所以喊了些赏金猎人帮忙，他们说当时的场面混乱的不行，一群老人家和三四十岁的人围着他问他到底是什么人有什么企图，让年轻人们拿着武器，他也是支支吾吾的说不出什么来什么东西，有个胆子大一点的想把他赶走就用长武器冲着他比划，没想到不小心划破了他的手背，可是流出来的血啊，竟然是黑色的！”商人特意在黑色的血上提高了声音强调道  
“黑色的血…使骸？！”猎人们首先想起了那些黑夜中活动的生物，生物学家竟然神情严肃  
“不知道，那些村民和猎人们当时也都吓呆了，而且没过多久那个伤口马上就愈合了，那块皮肤看起来就和没受过伤一样，就有些老人家说着当时就不应该让他进村子果然是个异端怪物，要猎人们和年轻人们抓住他去绑到火刑架上”  
“火什么架？”店小伙不清楚，这名字让他想起烤架  
“就是两根木头一横一竖然后把人绑在上面下面放柴火烧，人还没烧死就会被烟熏死”老猎人解释道  
想起刚才自己还为村民们会叫他吃烧烤，店小伙只敢默默点头 “毕竟那个村子的人对于这种觉得诡异的事物都是采取火刑的态度，而且大家都发现他受伤后会流出黑血还恢复如初，更是一群人就围上去把他控制住马上绑火刑架上了”  
“猎人们虽然赶到害怕但也还是跑去看了火刑，那个人被绑在一横一竖的木头上看着村民们，不过感觉他们把全村的柴火都拿出来了因为那人脚下全是柴，火焰很凶猛那天的风力也不差，烟雾非常浓眼睛都睁不开，倒是一直听到那个人在笑”  
“笑？”餐厅里的人奇怪道，这种场景想想都很可怕啊  
“好像还笑的挺难过的，大概是觉得自己明明又不会老，受伤也能痊愈，居然落了个这样的结局吧”  
“猎人们本来还想继续看下去，可他们也在这个期间被赶出了村子，不许他们再进来，后来好像也没有听到过那个村子的消息了，可能是更加封闭了吧，也不知道那个人最后到底烧死了没，那个村子如今还在不在”  
“那些猎人们说自己走的时候都还听到那个人还在笑，但是听起来很痛苦，应该是吸入了大量的烟导致肺部难受了吧”   
“就是这么一个故事，不过这么封闭的村子一定很落后啊，要是能卖点什么东西给他们说不定就赚了”商人说完后还是忍不住感慨着“那些猎人们还给我看了他们父叔辈带回来的特产，卖出去还是能卖个不错的价钱啊” “行了吧，看你这个商人样子，万一人家也觉得你是异端，把你绑上火刑架怎么办？”年轻猎人们喝着酒笑着说，商人连连摇头摆手

“不老我不清楚，不过受伤马上痊愈不就相当于不死了么…而且黑色的血…样本Aeterna？我好像也听说过一个这样的故事啊” “生物学家居然也有兴趣一起聊怪谈？还是去研究你们的青蛙吧”一个年轻猎人插了句 不过生物学家并没有理会他，接着说道“我认识一个老教授，已经过世十多年了吧，Lucis人，但是因为在这个研究后一直很想研究王族，水晶，使骸之间的关系，结果就被Lucis王族驱逐出了王都” “什么研究这么厉害啊”店小伙突然很有兴趣的问道 “在那个教授还很年轻的时候，因为他跟的老师也是Lucis有名的研究员，自己也很有才能，大概才20出头的时候就跟着一起做研究了” “那是从一个被使骸入侵的村庄带来的人，也是个大概40岁左右的中年男人，看不出他是Lucis人还是别的国家的人，名字好像叫A…诶记不得了，我没仔细听，我就记得他姓Izunia，这个姓氏太奇怪了，从来没听过所以印象很深”  
“据说他在那个村子里救了不少得了使骸病的村民，也赶走了不少使骸”  
“这样的人为什么要被抓来研究？”一个年轻猎人问道  
“他治疗使骸病的方法很奇怪，似乎是吸收进了自己的体内，可是他看起来又没有任何变化，有人觉得古怪，担心他是使骸就把这个事告诉了附近的士兵，所以他就被人抓住了并带到研究所”  
“其实这和之前那个帮了村民但因为不会老还被火刑的人有点像啊”商人感慨道  
“……我怀疑，是同一个人”  
忽视周围人惊讶的声音，生物学家继续着之前的话题  
“这是一个专门研究使骸病的研究所，似乎还是一个很保密的部门，样本基本是小型可控制的使骸，或者有使骸病的人和动物，所以他们也对这个据说能治疗使骸病的人进行了研究”  
“不过在这个研究过程中，教授觉得Lucis王族似乎对使骸和使骸病其实比我们想象中的还要了解，但是具体原因他也不清楚”  
“Lucis王族果然瞒了我们很多事啊”一些猎人再次不满着，声音也有些吵闹，再次被老猎人压下他们的愤懑  
 “咳，回正题，因为这个人的名字据说是他的自称的，而且姓氏更古怪，被带来后一句话也没说过也不知道在想什么更别提自己的名字了，所以他们对这个人起了个名字叫Anonymum，无名氏” “那个时候的科技能力还不太强，即使是科技最发达的王都也没有现在这些仪器，都是最基本的方式来研究，查阅书籍，观察情况，服汤药，解剖之类的” “首先为了观察他治疗使骸病的方法，他们把身患使骸病的人们带到他面前让他医治，教授说自己看到他吸入使骸病的方法，曾经偷偷去关着他的牢房里问过他和Lucis王族，乃至神凪一族有什么关系，但是那个人什么都没有回答”  
“之后，为了确认他究竟是人还是使骸，他们又做了不少实验，比如将样本放在强烈的日光下照射，再观察他的眼球，皮肤和躯体是否有其他变化，日夜监视他看看有没有异常的举动，可是除了他似乎不用睡觉也不会影响日常活动以外也没发现什么异常”  
“不过教授说这个人没有心跳啊，颈动脉的搏动也摸不到，根本观察不出什么来，书籍资料记载中也没有这样的人，感觉他的身体里面就像是空的一样，只是有个人类的外表的躯壳而已，研究员开始怀疑他是使骸，可是他在日光下也不会有任何变化啊”  
“他们决定对样本的身体进行解剖，因为怀疑他是有着和普通人不一样的身体构造”  
“可他们一划开样本的皮肤就会流出黑色的血液，有时候还会有奇怪的黑色烟雾，伤口也会在不久后愈合，就像之前说的那个被火刑的人一样”  
“这场解剖最后因为他的伤口愈合太快而放弃了，黑色的血也没有成功采集到，教授一直在旁边当助手，那时候也没有什么麻醉药剂都是直接做实验，那个人整个实验的过程都只是有些无奈的表情，什么也没说，也不知道他在想些什么” “于是他们就给这个样本改名为Aeterna，意思是永恒”  
“他吸收了使骸病也不会有病毒表现，而且看起来还是原本的样貌，不需要休息也能够维持日常生活的精神状态，而且身体受伤也能马上恢复的就像新皮肤一般，受伤立刻痊愈，也不会得绝症，这不就是不死吗？”

“不过教授也不是天天都呆在那个研究所里，他只是偶尔去帮忙，有一天他正好没去那个研究所时，那里居然被使骸袭击了”  
“袭击？不都是小型可控制使骸么？”猎人们想起那些还是很好对付的小使骸 “那个研究所里本身有很多尸体，而且大部分都是得了使骸病的人和动物的尸体，那些尸体身上都是—— “咳…这里可是饭店，你们聊这种话题的时候还是注意一点”一些客人提醒道  
“嗯，好……据说那些死去的使骸病人和动物们突然都变成了较大的使骸冲出了牢房门，袭击了研究所里的不少人，现场据说很惨烈，使骸，研究员，使骸病人，守卫等等都有在这个过程中受伤和死去的” “据逃出来的看守说，其他人都在害怕，敲打着牢门想要看守人放他们出去时，样本Aeterna就坐在监狱里看着，甚至还有点看笑话的表情看着他们，好像自己绝不会被袭击一样的”  
“那场袭击也导致研究所的人大换血，幸存的研究员都不敢再来，一些科研资料似乎也被使骸毁掉了，后来的新研究员们并不是很在意这个人，他们更注重研究出夜晚也可用的强光来驱逐使骸，好像也没有怎么让他去做实验了” “虽然前后也有个两三年的时间，毕竟他也没变成什么过怪物，看起来也还是人类，当时和他差不多时间得了使骸病的人都已经死的差不多了，新研究员们也觉得他身上也研究不出什么东西，就把他放了”  
“他出来的时候是教授送出去的，教授虽然很在意他的容貌和身体机能居然都没有任何变化，不过两三年时间以他这个外表年龄有的人确实也不会有太多变化，也没有其他研究员在意”  
“于是研究所还是把他放了，之后教授就再也没见到过那个人，但是这个人让他怀疑起了Lucis一族和水晶还有使骸之间的关系，后来引起王族的注意被逐出王都，就是这样”  
生物学家终于说完了，说完后她又喝了满杯水，还是有点觉得害怕的说道  
“不过满是使骸逃窜的研究所和死在牢笼里的人或动物，想想那个场景真是可怕和绝望啊……”

“都是道听途说，有一节没一段的，怎么可能说的出让人印象深刻的故事啊”  
一直在后厨的老店主走了出来，他虽然快70岁了可是精神都很好，店小伙赶忙喊了声爷爷又马上被说了两句“就知道聊天不知道干活整天混水摸鱼的现在的年轻人都一个样”之类的话语  
“所以爷爷您也要说一个这样的怪谈么？”听完了挨骂店小伙还是死赖着他  
老店主白了他一眼  
“听完就给我去烧汤！你看你那个手艺，还不多练练！”

老店主少年时是一个喜欢四处游历的人，也善于结交朋友，见识也很广，最后他选择来到这里开店则是因为离家近，往来的猎人和商人也不少也利于继续获得新的见闻  
再说了，Lucis大陆那么大，即使陆行鸟比人跑得快的多，还有那么多普通人根本去不了的地方，穷尽一生都走不完吧？

这家店刚开业的时候也正好是这样一个雨季，路上都没人，更别说生意了，店里也是几个付了钱一直在聊天等着雨停不走的人，他也没办法  
就像今天一样，他在后厨准备汤菜，并注意着店里的情况  
一直没有动静的店门被人推开，进来一个大概四十多岁的中年男人，他简单的打量了下店铺和店主，走到了柜台前  
那个人带着帽子又打着伞，样式和打扮都很古典，衣着也是华丽繁复的不行，鞋子上还有护脚套，简直怀疑是从哪本历史或者神话读物插图里出来的人……比如《创星记》，之类的  
 “打扰了” 那人行了个古典礼，微微鞠躬 “请问这附近是不是有一个峡谷？那里应该怎么走呢？”  
虽然心里想着居然还有人用这种废弃的老式的礼仪很奇怪，不过店主也还是见过不少怪人，也没放在心上 “哦你是说那个峡谷么，就在这里出去往西北走就是了”  
男人表示感谢，店主想起来又赶忙补了一句“但是那里有很多夸尔啊，很危险的” “我正好要找它们”  
店主听这话猜他应该是个赏金猎人，又接着说“那些夸尔一直在那徘徊很多人都不敢从那里过路，这一片的生意都不好做了，早就有人希望赏金猎人能来将它们——”  
“这样啊…不过很遗憾，大概要让你失望了，其实我不是什么赏金猎人，只是个如你所见的普通人而已”  
男人打断了他的话，耸耸肩，用一种很可惜的语气说着  
“不过这个店的位置挺好的，继续开下去的话，不愁没有赏金猎人来除掉那些麻烦的夸尔吧”  
“哈哈，这倒也是，这个位置我可是考虑了很久呢”  
男人没有答话，只是礼节性的微笑回应，遂即从身上拿出一个闪烁着银光的硬币 “这是谢礼” 男人将古旧的精致银币放在桌上便离开了 店主和餐厅旁的商店老板很熟，自己也见过不少宝藏，这个东西一定价值不浅，只是个满是夸尔的峡谷情报本地人都知道，哪里值这么个精致银币啊 思来想去，他还是拿着这枚银币追出了门，幸好现在雨变小了不少

那个男人的速度比他想象中的快很多，明明自己才刚30没多久怎么会跟不上呢，才开多久店就老了啊  
他在路上这么想着，可算是追到了峡谷口  
那个男人的黑伞就摆在峡谷口的岩石旁，而他已经走进了峡谷深处，手无寸铁  
糟糕这可不妙了，这鬼天气周围也没有人能帮上啊  
店主刚想出声喊他回来，看到里面的夸尔开始往外跑，还是决定先躲在刚才的岩石后面看看情况  
夸尔是警惕性很高的动物，虽然它们之前都还在进食，地上还有被啃咬的动物残尸，地上还有红色的血迹，发现有陌生的事物踏入了自己的领域后马上转身警惕的看着中年人，嘴里都还带着新鲜的血肉  
可是中年人还是在往峡谷深处走，还抬起了手，似乎是想表示自己没有武器不会伤害他们似的  
夸尔攻击性强的本能使得他们放下口中的食物都朝着男人冲过来并将他围住，它们停住时，长须也随着身体的摆动而鞭打到那人身上，那人也摆了摆手似乎想避开那些长须  
但是他的背后并没有夸尔，趁现在逃跑还来得及  
 可是为首的夸尔并没有给他这个机会  
猛兽直接朝他扑了过来，利刃般的牙齿直接对着脖颈喉部，这是凶猛的食肉动物对待猎物的必杀，其他几只夸尔也对他的胸膛和手臂发起攻击，尖锐的爪子也划破了中年人华丽的服装，中年人自然无法站稳，整个人被夸尔们按在地上，他的帽子也掉了下来，滚到了店主跟前十多厘米的地方，伸手就能够捡到  
店主看着那些夸尔撕扯着中年人的胸膛和腹部，啃咬并拖拽着他的四肢关节处，似乎是想要将他的身体掰断利于分食，恶心感，眩晕感，恐惧感充斥着他的大脑，他觉得自己都忘记了呼吸，止不住的颤抖，开始害怕起了自己的命运  
直到有只夸尔抬头口中全是黑色时，他才发现中年人的身上只有一片漆黑，并不是他想象中的血红  
他躺着的那一块地也是流淌着黑色，在还流淌着前一个猎物的红色血液的地面上异常显眼，黑色的血滴在红色的血印上，细小的雨滴又在上面溅起黑红色的水花，就像要将其污染融合一般  
漆黑的液体在中年人的身上和流淌着，那些液体开始在受伤处汇聚，形成骨骼，附上肌肉，不过都是黑色的，填充着中年人残缺的肢体，逐渐成形后又出现了一层皮肤，黑色的液体也被皮肤渐渐遮盖住了  
躺在地上的中年人试着动了动四肢，似乎有点后怕的摸摸喉部，他先用手肘支撑了下身体，又用另一只手撑着地面试图站起，背对着店主使他看不到男人的脸，虽然整个过程有些缓慢  
可夸尔们竟然看他起身连连后退，最后四散开消失在森林中，连他们没吃完的猎物都没有带走，大概短时间都不会再回来了

中年人起身后好像还是不太舒服，揉着关节缓缓朝着峡谷口，也是店主所在的方向走着 自己在颤抖，控制不住的颤抖，可是他发现自己已经恐惧得无法发出声音，甚至腿也麻木的不受自己控制  
他在害怕，他不知道这个人下一步会做什么，这种未知感比刚才那几只夸尔还让他感到恐惧，不管怎么说，这个人绝不是人类，绝不是 幸运的是，这个人什么也没做  
中年人只是挠挠头，看了看自己的衣服，似乎觉得有些脏的拍拍土又拧了下雨水，自言自语的边走边看着自己的身体 “看来这样也还是不行啊……真的没有办法了么……” 倒是走到他的身边时，中年人的嘴角微笑了下，琥珀色的眼睛看着店主——里面明明没有丝毫笑意 “我的帽子原来被你捡到了呀，真是太好了呢……你能把它还给我么？” 见他还在原地颤抖，耸耸肩，伸手拿起自己的帽子戴回头顶，并微微的拉了下帽檐  
“今天真的是谢谢你了，银币你还是收下吧”中年人看着他虽然一直在颤抖，可是手里还是紧紧的拿着银币  
“这个地方很好，虽然有些可惜，不过我觉得我还会再来的”  
他看了眼天空，这场雨看来还要下很久  
“改天再见？” 中年人向他再次鞠躬，打着伞离开了这里

嘈杂了很久的店铺现在居然寂静无声，听到老店主描述夸尔啃咬的场景时有些人都在埋头喝酒不敢继续听下去，听完后更是露出恐惧的表情 “您……说的如果是真的的话……还有刚才那些……那岂不是……样本Aeterna……是真的存在的……”  
半晌，生物学家还是说话了，她的恐惧和惊讶并不比其他人少，虽然还有些微妙而充满研究精神的喜悦语气 “爷爷你年纪大了还是多休息下吧，他大概是老糊涂了”  
店小伙发现店里的气氛太过微妙感忙和客人们赔笑着 “你才老糊涂呢，我可比你灵活多了！我说完了，还不去后厨看看汤！”  
然而店小伙刚要去后厨又被老店主喊了回来 “算了，你那个手艺还得再练几年呢糊了怎么办，还是在这招呼客人吧，我去看汤！”

看到老店主出来时，中年人就拉低了帽檐，现在他终于准备离开了 “啊，客人，您要结账了么？”店小伙问到 “哦，是啊……咦……不好意思呢，看来我身上没有足够的Gil啊”他低头在自己身上看了两眼又微微耸肩道“不过我有些古董玩意，也值这个饭钱” 中年人站了起来，这时店小伙才发现这个人穿的古典繁复，和身边的猎人们格格不入，像一个古董似的  
或者，就像刚才爷爷说的那样，不知道从哪本神话书里走出来的 可能是因为他之前一直在认真的听着猎人们的聊天内容——毕竟确实很精彩，难得精彩的故事，而忽视了这个一直在人群外微笑喝茶的人吧 仔细想想，这个人在旁边听着他们聊天时好像都在微笑，就像觉得很有意思可以打发时间的样子，虽然也是笑着说自己身上钱不够，可是他的表情看起来就像是故意要拿出什么东西来抵押茶钱 这个人也做了一件符合他衣着的事——把一个古旧的精致银币放在桌上 “打扰了” 那人行了个古典礼，微微鞠躬

店小伙有些茫然的看着这枚精致的古旧银币，他确实见识较少，但也觉得这个东西看起来价值不菲  
他把银币拿去给后厨的老店主看，又被爷爷说了几句“没见识！”让他去找自己的眼镜来  
见到店小伙走了，老店主却在一个小盒子里翻出一个银币并拿远了看，和刚才店小伙拿给他的银币仔细对比着  
这和他当年收到的那个银币一模一样

 

Ardyn拾起桌腿边立着的黑伞走到门口时，灰蒙蒙的光影印在他琥珀色的瞳孔上，自言自语的看着天空  
“Taelpar地区每到这个季节，总是在下雨啊”  
他撑起雨伞，积水打湿了他的护脚套  
独自消失在Lucis的大雨中，不留痕迹

（上篇完）

**Author's Note:**

> 【注】Aeterna这个词的意思是永恒，其实也是FF15OST里很多曲子的名字，比如大舅子战的BGM是Ravus Aeterna（大舅子永恒（  
> Ardyn，Anonymum，Aeterna都是A开头所以就都写进来了（  
> 之前看到一个帖子说，如果，宰相真的杀死了真王形态的主角，他可能会尝试千万种方式来自杀，因为漫长岁月的折磨只为了这一个目标，一旦这个目标没有了，真不知道怎么活下去  
> 但我觉得他现在的变态丧病人设应该是自杀过的  
> 自杀过多次，可是却死不了，精通折磨人的手段，是因为都在自己身上尝试过  
> 所以就成了这篇文  
> 其实我最开始只是很想写一个随着时代发展的两千年老妖（。最后为什么变成R18G大概是疯了（………
> 
> 写了一点突然在想，如果艾汀听到别人在谈论自己的事情（虽然都不是些什么好事）会不会有一种自己还是在历史上存在着的，是被人记住的，他这个“人”还是活着的实在感呢？  
> 然而真的写的时候只想让他在旁边听23333（你  
> 下篇主要是对部分内容进行补充没什么新东西了，这篇就是很想这么结尾（你
> 
> 本来一开始想的名字是Nutrio，因为算是和前篇对应的前传，之前那篇的标题Anonymum，首字母是A，这篇标题Nutrio，首字母是N  
> 本来也只有一篇Nutrio，但是爆字数严重又觉得上下篇内容联系不大，干脆就弄成宰相视角的一篇粮食向R18G，和一篇13章背景纯粹写着爽的R18G（  
> 结果宰相这篇因为又想写一部分侧面描写最后也写分裂了，又拆成了上下篇（
> 
> 三篇文章的时间顺序为Aeterna（永恒）—Nutrio（饲养）—Anonymun（无名者）
> 
> 这个号其实是为了后一篇Nutrio申请的…………这篇也有些其实是Nutrio的伏笔……那篇真的就是只管自己写着爽的纯粹R18G……太丧病了直接发出来的话我真的怕吓着人被人打死（………………  
> 可能会有一个宰相修跳跳乐当藏宝库的小番外，可能（。
> 
> 其实我一直是不想写太多官方出设定肯定就会被打脸的东西的，但是我看了自己手里的攻略本和U本以后觉得他们根本就没想 ……  
> 我不想管了，我就这么写了，SE自己继续填这个半年赶出来的剧本大纲脚本吧（


End file.
